moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Beverly Hills, 90210 (film)
Beverly Hills, 90210 is a 2006 American drama film based on the 1990-2000 television series of the same name created by Darren Star. Directed by Kevin Inch, the film features the return of several original cast members from the series including Jason Priestley, Shannen Doherty, Jennie Garth, Ian Ziering, Gabrielle Carteris, Luke Perry, Brian Austin Green, Tori Spelling, Tiffani Thiessen, Mark Damon Espinoza, and Joe E. Tata. Starring opposite is Justin Timberlake, Pete L. J. Dickson, Katie Cassidy, Angie Stevenson, Kathy DiStefano, Chad Michael Murray, Lauren Compton, Sean Faris, Angela Sarafyan, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, and Mercedes Carrera. The film follows the original characters life after high school and their children s high school life in Beverly Hills, California. The idea for a 90210 film was conceived in the 1990s as a TV film, but Fox wasn't sure about the concept. An official 90210 film was announced in 2002 as a theatrical release instead of a TV film. Several original cast members signed on to reprise their roles from the television series. Star wrote the story with Leigh Dunlap while serving as producer with Richard N. Gladstein. Beverly Hills, 90210 premiered in Beverly Hills, California at La Cienega Park on January 16, 2006, and went into general on January 20. Upon release, the film received positive reviews with critics praising the return of the original cast, story, emotional aspects, soundtrack, and Perry, Dickson, Gordon-Levitt and Carrera s performances. 90210 grossed $191 million worldwide. Plot Years after the events of the TV Series finale, Brandon Walsh has moved back to Beverly Hills, California with his wife and son named Dillion who attends West Beverly Hills High School with Dylan McKay's son Mark who plays basketball, and David Silver's lesbian daughter Tanya. Andrea Zuckerman s son Jason also plays basketball for the school's basketball team. Alexis Marisa, one of the school's popular girls, takes a liking to Tanya and invites her to join her social group. Jason challenges Mark to a basketball game to see if he will join the basketball team. Mark wins the game, but on his first day with the team, he fails his shot at scoring the winning goal. Brenda Walsh and her kids Aaron and Leona return to Beverly Hills and immediately dislike Kelly Taylor s kids Vanessa and Jared. One night while doing their homework together, Alexis confesses to Tanya that she is also a lesbian and finds her attractive. Though hesitant at first, Tanya and Alexis kiss and end up having sex with each other. Cast Returning cast New cast *Justin Timberlake as Dillion Walsh. *Pete L. J. Dickson as Mark McKay. *Katie Cassidy as Samantha Scanlon *Angie Stevenson as Vanessa Taylor *Kathy DiStefano as Tanya Silver *Chad Michael Murray as Jason Zuckerman *Mercedes Carrera as Alexis Marisa *Lauren Compton as Justine Scanlon *Sean Faris as Jared Taylor *Angela Sarafyan as Leona Walsh *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Aaron Walsh Production Development A film of Beverly Hills, 90210 was originally conceived as a TV film during the series first three seasons, but it never came to light. Fox felt they weren't sure if a film based on the series was a good idea despite the series ratings starting to grow. Filming Music Release Home media Reception Box office Critical response Accolades References Category:2006 films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:LGBT films Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox